Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas may be obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed in order to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. In some instances, the well completion components may obtain information or data that is indicative of the conditions within the wellbore. This information, once obtained by the well completion component, often needs to be transmitted to a user so that they can determine the state or status of the well.